Geryth
Childhood Geryth Drayfore grew up in the Eastweld before it became the Plaguelands. He was the son of a Silver Hand Knight named Trayle Drayfore whose unit was charged with the protection of the Eastweld provinces. He was trained from a young age to follow in the stead of his father and was very proficient in close quarters combat. He stood out among his peers as not only a skilled combatant but also as a leader and strategist. Military Career Geryth served the alliance as a Knight of the Silver Hand just as his father during the Third War. He led a detachment of Silver Hand Knights with the rank of Lieutenant Commander, but was defeated by the Scourge during the Rise of the Lich King. He was wounded and abandoned the Light while he recovered. Because of the length of his hiatus and because he no longer followed the Light he was demoted of his rank and reinstated as a Footman. His final deployment as an official member of the Alliance military was to Northwatch Hold where he was under the command of Captain Fairmount. Leaving the Alliance Military Geryth became very vocal at the inept leadership provided by Captain Fairmount and was calling for a change in strategy or a change in leadership. In retaliation Captain Fairmount ordered Geryth and other Footmen to scout the Southern Barrens to look for possible areas suitable for Alliance expansion in the area and to assess the threat of the Quilboars. After initial refusal for a mission of folly, Geryth relented as he was left to follow orders or be imprisoned for insubordination. Geryth's scouting party was slaughtered by the Quilboars and he was the lone survivor of the encounter. Rather than return to Northwatch Hold and continue his stale career with the Alliance, he abandoned his military station and returned to the Eastern Kingdoms by way of Ratchet. Involvement with Hurricane After his spontaneous decision to abandon all he knew, Geryth immediately sought employment to make ends meet and to start a new life. He took passage from Ratchet back to Booty Bay after abandoning his post at Northwatch Hold. As a knight he tried to find work as a mercenary. After a few odd jobs for the local Goblins he came across some crew of the Privateer vessel Hurricane. Impressed by their skill and stature he decided to seek joining their ranks for a more stable and permanent employment. Hired on by captain Cybaster, Geryth quickly and enthusiastically carried out their contracts and enjoyed the privateer culture. Geryth currently has the rank of Midshipman and lends his leadership skills in addition to his sword whenever Hurricane needs. Reinstatement of Lieutenant Commander Rank Hurricane was hired to aid the Alliance endeavors in both Warsong Gulch and Alterac Valley. In the chaos Geryth organized and led the assault on Frostwolf Keep that freed Wing Commander Ichman and brought the Alliance victory. Ichman recognized Geryth from his earlier service as a Lieutenant Commander of the Silver Hand Knights and used his influence to reinstate Geryth to his rank of Lieutenant Commander of the Alliance. Ichman also convinced the Alliance to allow Geryth to remain under the employ of Hurricane. Acolyte of the Sanguine Goddess Geryth had spent many a mission under the command of Ever Penderlin of Hurricane. Her skill and leadership was unmatched, and Geryth knew that when she came forward with her connection to The Sanguine Goddess that she was indeed imbued with power from the deity. Being under the command of the vessel of the Sanguine Goddess, it behooved Geryth to pledge his loyalty to her cause despite his apprehension. He found the boon and favor of the Sanguine Goddess to be powerful indeed. Thus his apprehension waned and he freely gives his sword to her will. After strengthening his connection to the Sanguine Goddess he uttered the Prayer of the Sanguine Symbiosis. Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Category:Characters